Canadian Patent No. 2,298,435 (Cymbala et al.) entitled “Insulating concrete form system” discloses a concrete form block that has a pair of parallel foam panels that are spaced using plastic ties. U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,874 (Hayakawa) entitled “Concrete Form Spacing Fixture”discloses a separator that is used to assemble a concrete form structure.